mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Mineplex Wiki
Mineplex Bomb Lobbers.png| Mineplex Bomb Lobbers|linktext=has been relased! Check out the Bomb Lobbers page for more info! Mineplex Pocket Edition Alpha.png|Mineplex Pocket Edition|linktext=has been officially announced! Still is under development! Epic Map Update.jpg|47 New Mini-game maps|linktext=have been added! The biggest Mineplex map update so far! Celebration.jpg|40,000 players|linktext=have been on the server simultaneously! All players will receive an Ancient Chest! Mineplex Mineplex is one of the many 'hub' servers of Minecraft. Since adding the YouTuber CaptainSparklez to its roster, its player count has multiplied greatly, allowing to become one of biggest servers currently available. It offers a whole host of Minigames, ranging from the Bridges to Super Paintball. The server itself currently has 18 gamemodes, with more planned. It is based in both the EU and US, the US servers generally seeing more players than their European counterparts. It has two main servers, eu.mineplex.com, and us.mineplex.com that players can connect to. However, in reality, there are many more servers to handle the different games and lobbies. [Origin] Minigames Ranks Servers Currency Commands History Events Mineplex staff Mineplex policies The Wiki This wiki will document all known information about the server to try and help make your experience the best it can be. If you like discovering things about games for yourself, be careful what you read! If you want to help, please feel free to edit any article to help improve the content. Category:Article stubs and are good places to start. Please note, however, that we are not officially affiliated with Mineplex; this is purely a community effort. Hence, staff members on this wiki are not always staff on the main Mineplex body; that being said, one or two members of the Mineplex team do edit here. Views expressed by members of the community or some articles may not reflect those of Mineplex and its affiliates. Please do not post any pleas to be unbanned or promoted here, as they are not likely to be seen by the relevant people, and will be deleted. Instead, post it over on Mineplex.com. [Origin] Wiki staff Wiki policies Stubs Featured Minigame 1 FeaturedMinigame1 Featured Minigame 2 FeaturedMinigame2 Owners of Mineplex Defek7 (face).png|defek7 Chiss (face).png|Chiss Sterling (face).png|Sterling_ Latest News Mineplex expanded the incredible 75% off sale on all lifetime ranks for one more weekend! Hurry up and get yours now before this incredible sale ends! ''Mineplex has announced the upcoming Mineplex Pocket Edition for mobile phone and tablet users! This version of Mineplex is still under heavy development, but Mineplex wanted to get the community involved in it's creation! ''47 all-new Minigame maps have been released! This is by far the biggest map update Minplex has ever released so far! ''Mineplex has just reached 40,000 players simultaneously! As an act of celebration, all players will receive an Ancient Chest by the end of the weekend! Skywars has just been released! Gear up on your rather smallish island and branch out to defeat your enemies, as you find better and better loot! In the meantime, watch out for the island crumble! Clans is now undergoing intense staff testing! A Beta version, exclusive to Legends, should be releasing soon. Gravity 2.0 has disappeared from Mineplex servers. This could possibly mean that it's getting finalized for a full-fledged release! Experience Micro Battle like never before, with a recent patch designed to minimize, if not completely remove, lag! An unnamed Arcade minigame, new maps, and a Cosmetics overhaul have been announced! A short delay for sending chat messages has been implemented, in an effort to counteract a recent rise in spammers and advertisers. Ranked players, as well as players with a Mineplex Level of 25 or above, are unaffected. A subdivision of the Developer group, Junior Developers, has been created, with a whole slew of members recruited! All lifetime ranks are currently being sold for 50% less than their original price for a limited time only! Links Mineplex site - http://mineplex.com Servers mineplex.com us.mineplex.com eu.mineplex.com cs.mineplex.com hub.mineplex.com Chat Polls How do you like the newly released minigame "Skywars"? It's amazing! Mineplex has fixed all of the common tropes and problems that were present on other servers, making for a great port of the popular gamemode. It's entertaining, overall, but I wouldn't consider it my favorite. I like how several attempts were made to fix some problems, but there are a few more that plague the minigame. I'm neutral. The good and bad equally outweigh each other, making this simply a "filler" designed to occupy players for a few minutes until they inevitably move on to something better. There have been minigames on Mineplex that are far better than this. It's just not really that good. The game is absolutely horrendous. Everything in it is stolen from some other minigame or server. Island crumble? Micro Battle. Island-based survival? Bridges. Skywars itself? An unfortunate server. There is nothing original nor good about it. Did Mineplex do the correct thing by implementing a chat delay? Definitely. This is a step in the right direction in order to reduce and ban those pesky spammers and advertisers. I suppose. I personally agree with Mineplex's move. However, I can see trouble down the road ahead for those who oppose it. I'm undecided. It's hard to tell at this point. Probably not. I'm sure their intentions were pure, but I don't see how this is going to improve anything. Spammers will simply find a way around this limitation. Definitely not. Mineplex, I want my chat privileges back! Not everyone can afford a rank or invest the time to reach level 25, you know! Category:Wiki Management